With This Knife
by KhaosOne
Summary: Suicidal Tendinces, Psychopathic, very dark [TyTa, one-sided TyKa (mostly based around one-sided TyKa)] The smile grew wider, I think I lost my sanity, I begin to lift the knife in my hand, slowly drawing blood from the palm to take in the adrenaline.


Well this is an angst fic... well it's gunna be a TyTa in the end but it starts with a one-sided TyKa (sorry TyKa fan's I wanna write a TyTa) I might also write a TyRa later, but right now we need a lot more TyTa's so here goes...

Tala: ^_^

Kai: _

Tyson: ?

KhaosOne: uhm...PIE!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade okay?!?!?!?

**Warnings:** Suicidal tendencies, Yaoi [Mainly TyTa, a tiny bit of one-sided TyKa]

( _blah_ ) = Song

"blah" = talking

'blah' = thinking when not in first-person

Special Thanks to my new beta-reader: Fallen1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With this Knife  
  
Created By KhaosOne

Song Used – **Smile Empty Soul** – _With this Knife_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~* Tyson's P.O.V. *~

( _I let myself fall into a lie  
I let my walls come down_ )

The tears are coming down harder now, as I'm running into the cold snow. But I don't give a fuck.

I've been living a lie, my pace is slowing as my breathing gets less and less frequent. 

( _I let myself smile and feel alive  
I let my walls come down_ )

I was running in no general direction, I just ran...as far a way as possible. I hate my life I never should have given into the ecstasy (A/N: NO, he doesn't take drugs ecstasy is also an overwhelming feeling) of it all.

( _no matter how I try I don't know why  
you push so far away_ )

I evidently slowed my pace when I knew I was all alone in the bridge I was standing over now, I was happy for that, I didn't feel like being bothered right now.

My tears fall further and harder then before. I should have never tried to talk to him, to treat him as a friend, to even ask him. Now they will probably exclude me.

( _you wrapped your hands tight around my heart  
and squeezed it full of pain_ )

There is nothing worse then having your heart crushed before your eyes. I slump down against the wall still letting the tears fall, now sitting down.

Looking up at the sky, I watch the snow slowly fall down onto my face, melting once it actually touches.

( _with this knife I'll cut out the part of me   
the part that cares for you_ )

"I was really hoping I wouldn't half to do this" I said to no one pulling out what I had kept in my pocket. I wasn't expecting to, even if I was rejected just normally, but what he did to, just drove me to it.

I look up at the sky one last time, the deep shade of gray, it match's my mood perfectly.

( _with this knife I'll cut out the heart of me  
the heart that cares for you_ )

I let my hair drop down in front of my face, in an attempt to hide my tears from the world, even if I am the only one sitting here on the snow.

My breathing is starting to get more rapid, I feel like I am a million shards of glass, scattered on the floor.

( _I can't believe the way you took me down  
I never saw the pain_ )

I was blind I couldn't see it that deep down he truly did hate me. Felt I was a scourge to humanity.

I was starting to laugh hysterically now, get a hold of yourself! I shouted, trying to keep myself together.

( _coming in a million broken miles  
like poison in my veins_ )

I got up slowly, and headed towards the edge of the bridge knife still in hand, I slowly walk over to the edge, letting the cool breeze hit my face blowing my hair in the wind.

If anyone saw me right now they would think im a psychopath, I have a dark smile on my face with my eyes staring into nothing.

( _with this knife I'll cut out the part of me   
the part that cares for you_ )

I'm feeling as am I ready, ready to embrace death. If I can't stop thinking of you I'll just have to get you out of my system the hard way.

The smile grew wider, I think I lost my sanity, I begin to lift the knife in my hand, slowly drawing blood from the palm to take in the adrenaline. 

( _with this knife I'll cut out the heart of me  
the heart that cares for you_ )

Eventually getting to the wrist, slowly drawing a little blood, I can feel the coppery taste in my mouth(1).

And right now, I'd have to say it's the best sensation possible.

( _the hate and the fear_ )

And finally with one swift slice it was all over, spilling out I took it on the other wrist with all the power I had left. I closed my eyes, I was ready for it all.

~*~*~ (2)

"Mrs.Kinomiya it's a boy" The doctor said 

~*~*~

"What's a Beyblade?" I asked questionably 

~*~*~

"Hey I'm Max!" He said 

~*~*~

_"The bladebreakers have just won the world championships!"_

~*~*~

~~~

I opened my eyes slowly, was I dead? I didn't feel dead, I sure felt in exceeding pain, I shouldn't be feeling this much physical pain.

I shifted a little when I heard a door open a little. Where was I? It looked like a hospital but the walls were made of stone, that you could see, not some white shit.

( _the nightmares that wake me up  
in the tears_ )

My wrists they were bandaged up. After three minutes of looking into nothing I recognized that someone had actually entered the room.

I looked over to my right to see...

"Tala? What are you doing here, where are we?" I began asked him

"You had cut yourself, I found you on the bridge and brought you back here." He responded, I understand when he said _here_ I was at the Bolkov(3) abby.

  
( the nightmares and (the hate)... )

I was beginning to wonder why he had brought me here. I was about to ask when he did the unexpected... he had kissed me. I didn't respond I couldn't, I thought I loved Kai but this felt so much better inside.

I didn't understand it, he pulled away when I made no response, he then looked at the ground.

I was silent, still unable to move, when I came to my senses I held his chin up and this time I started to passionately kiss him back.

After breaking for air he finally said

"Aishiteru" he said slowly

"I love you to" I said with the last of my breath before I blacked out from the bleeding I had been doing

I guess that knife had carved him out of my system, for now I feel truly happy.

~* Owari *~

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well didja' like it? I might add a sequel to it if people like it, sure it was mainly Tyson angst but heh, at least I ended it happy.

(1)- When blood usally comes out from anyplace it will also come out of your mouth

(2)- In any way of death you see flashbacks of your life

(3)- Is that how you spell it? I have no fucking clue

**Anyways read and review! Please?**


End file.
